


Reaching Out

by thatnerdemilyj



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, forehead kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: Andrew is there for Lorenzo on a particularly bad day.





	Reaching Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Forehead Kiss.  
> I was feeling down and needed to get some feelings out and this was created. I hope you like it.

Lorenzo wasn’t expecting the sadness to overwhelm his as much as it was. He could hear his cell phone ringing in the other room and knocks on his door intermittently throughout the day. He could feel the tug of anxiety as he didn’t meet any of his appointments for the day, but at the same time, not caring that they were ignored. The blanket over his body was the only thing providing comfort. That and the rain pattering onto his skylight. He stared up at the water dripping down the glass that mirrored the tears falling from his eyes.

There weren’t many days where Lorenzo felt like this. Over his long life, he’d only felt this completely useless a few times. Being immortal, he had to live through the death of those close to him. Those days after the loss of a friend were the worst. And today was one of them.

Lorenzo had known Thomas since he was 200 years old. They had met in the south of France, the Mediterranean in the background as Lorenzo shared his magic. Fireworks lit up the air and lit up his heart. He was the first person that Lorenzo ever truly loved. Lorenzo never imagined himself falling in love with a vampire, but it checked the major heartbreak off his list. This man was immortal and they could spend the rest of their lives together if they wanted to.

Their love lasted over a hundred years. They had their ups and downs like any immortal couple and ultimately decided that maybe romantic love could die. It did for them, but the love they had for each other would always be there. With a final kiss, Thomas made his way back to France and Lorenzo ended up in New York.

He’d gotten the fire message from a mutual friend earlier that day. According to the message, Thomas was done with immortality. He didn’t want to live in this world anymore, especially now that the last remaining blood relative had passed on. He said his line was done and it was his time to join them. He’d asked that Lorenzo was told how much it meant to have his words of immortality in love so soon after he had been turned. The minute Lorenzo read the message, he felt himself shut down.

Another knock sounded at the door, this one a little louder than those he’d ignored previously. His phone chimed, the ringtone Andrew had set for himself a few months ago. When the ringing stopped, Lorenzo sighed, pushing his face a little farther into his pillow. Though it didn’t inhibit his ability to hear the unlocking of his front door. Pulling the covers over his head, he sobbed into the pillow beneath him, unable to hold back the tears.

“Lorenzo?” Andrew called out, his voice carrying through the apartment. Lorenzo heard his bedroom door click open and footsteps growing closer. Andrew pulled the covers back slightly, catching sight of Lorenzo’s dishevelled hair and tear stained cheeks before gasping softly. “Oh, Ren...” Lorenzo couldn’t bring himself to look up at his boyfriend. He felt the blanket cover back over his head and sobbed once more. He had been telling himself that at the first sign of weakness, the shadowhunter he’d grown to love would leave him.

To Lorenzo’s surprise, the bed next to him shifted, a small draft hitting his warm body as the blankets lifted ever so slightly. When the long pair of legs tangled around his and the strong arms wrapped around his stomach, he let everything go. The tears that he’d been trying to hold in fell like waterfalls down his cheeks. His chest tightened as the sobs wracked through his body. He grasped the hands in front of him, pushing his body back into the warmth that was Andrew.

Lorenzo wasn’t sure how long Andrew had held him on his bed. He felt as though days had passed and when he glanced back up to the skylight, he saw that night had fallen and it very well could have been hours. He raised his hand, ready to snap his hair into its usual tail, clean his face, and change his clothes into something more presentable. Before he had the chance, a hand grasped his. Andrew’s fingers laced with his and Lorenzo smiled for the first time since yesterday. He turned slowly, peeking up at his boyfriend from under his eyelashes.

“I’m so-” Andrew placed one finger from his unoccupied hand against Lorenzo’s lips, effectively cutting off the apology. Lorenzo kissed the digit gently, squeezing Andrew’s hand just a little tighter.

“I don’t want to hear an apology. I love you, Ren. I wish I could have been here sooner.” Andrew sighed, shaking his head and running his free hand across his boyfriend’s forehead to move a stray piece of hair. Lorenzo felt Andrew’s foot stroking up and down his calf in a soothing rhythm that matched the breaths they took.

“I didn’t want to… I thought I needed to do this alone,” Lorenzo whispered, his own head shaking when he realized his mistake. As he looked into Andrew’s eyes, all he saw was an overwhelming amount of love and support. The new tears that filled his eyes weren’t of sadness this time. “I love you, Andrew,” Lorenzo said simply, his forehead leaning against Andrew’s as one single tear fell down his cheek. Andrew smiled softly at him before placing a gentle lingering kiss on his forehead. Lorenzo shut his eyes, pulling Andrew closer to him before letting sleep overtake him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my AMAZING [beta](https://schmicosmalec.tumblr.com/) for literally reading this while I wrote it. You are the most amazing human being I've ever had the pleasure of calling my friend.  
> As always, feel free to scream at me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/), leave kudos if you like it and comments will make me cry (especially today).  
> Love you all!


End file.
